camp_guafandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor
Personality Taylor is hyper, easily excited, and often doesn't make sense. He says exactly what's on his mind and does whatever he pleases, including betraying The Clan for his own self-interest. However he knows right from wrong and has a guilty conscience, as shown when he sacrifices himself to repay Cindy for betraying her. In StarClan, he is shown to be wiser and tends to be the one delivering prophecies. History Lick of Love Arc ''Lick of Love'' Taylor is first seen by Amy entering the cafeteria with Anne and Marie. He sits down at the table with them and discusses their classes for the next semester. When Hanne runs in crying, he ignores her. Later on, Mr. Jurg pairs him with Anne to create a skit about new life. Taylor begins the presentation by introducing himself and Anne. He explains that when a man and woman meet, they fall in love and have sex. An image of him and Anne doing so appears on the screen, and Mr. Jurg shoos him and everyone else out of the class. Much later, though Taylor himself is not present, his image with Anne is still left on the screen in class. Penises for the Powerful Taylor is first seen at IKEA with Amy and Aref. He utters gibberish to them, confusing them, then sprints away. As The Clan is leaving IKEA, Taylor catches up to them and speaks more gibberish. This time Taylor denies saying anything, and explains that he has a severe sunburn and has to stay in Nova Scotia for a month. He then asks The Clan to watch his brother, Kyle. The group tries to run after him when he leaves, but they fail to catch up. Some days later, when The Clan is at a hotel in Sweden, Aref hears Taylor's cry and turns to see him being thrown out of a family's room. He hungrily eats a hot dog on the floor then looks up to see Aref. Aref slams the door in Taylor's face just as he jumps forward. He continues to scratch at the door and finally breaks through it, begging to fondle a flagella. Amy and Cindy then use Jonathan as a weapon and throw him into Taylor. Taylor lets out a silent howl, pounding his fists on a table. The Clan then leaves him. The next morning, on hump day, Taylor arrives in a helicopter painted like a giraffe, being flown by Oscar. He throws a wooden ladder down to Cindy and Amy, who are cornered by a group of men. He assures them that Oscar is gay and will not hump them. Suddenly the helicopter spins out of control and crashes to the ground, killing Taylor. Later that day, as The Clan is on a plane flying home, they look out to see Taylor's body has been made into a drone, which Kyle is riding, tearfully mourning his brothers death. The next day, a hockey game is held in Taylor's memory, at the NHL arena in town, with thousands in attendance. When Amy and Cindy need to teach Berg a lesson, Cindy suggests using Taylor's body to rape him, but the idea is not acted upon. At school the following day, Taylor's body is seen in the class. Ms. Bruce apologizes to Anne for Taylor's death. At the end of class, when Cindy begins to freak out, she finally comes to terms that Taylor has died and grows upset. Dick of Danger Taylor's drone is first seen after Sluts Huts collapses on The Clan. Kyle is riding on top of it, still grieving his death, and talks to it. Taylor's drone scoops rubble off of The Clan until they are uncovered. As Amy and Aref drive away in a car, Taylor's drone follows closely behind. His face smushes against the back window and his mouth springs open. A scroll unravels on his tongue, revealing Aref's betrayal. Kyle, once more riding Taylor's drone, carries Amy and Jacob in Taylor's arms. His drone carries the group to Berg's house, where Cindy and Jonathan are being held captive. After Jonathan and Aref fall off of Berg's roof in a fight, Taylor climbs up, revealing himself to be alive again. Using an alphorn, he blows the Berg Brothers off the roof and far away, temporarily saving The Clan. He explains he was revived by StarClan, but has not seen Jonathan. Le Secret de Cindy Arc Le Secret de Cindy Taylor is briefly mentioned when Rach is seen, as Amy points out in confusion that Taylor had blown her away with an alphorn. A month later, when The Clan is surrounded by the Berg Brothers, Taylor arrives and shoots them with a badminton racket pistol, saving The Clan. Everyone cheers and lifts him into the air, while Cindy clinks her racket with his. Staying in Steady Taylor is the first thing Amy sees when she wakes up, his face inches from hers. He then sadly tells Amy that he can't join the rest of The Clan on their journey because he is too weak. Someone, unknown who, makes fun of Taylor for this, and a hurt look crosses his face. He lets out a sob and rushes away. It is shortly after revealed that his heroic defeat of the Berg Brothers with his badminton racket was all a dream. Some time later, at the high school, Taylor jumps out of the gym wearing cybergoth clothes. He explains that it is a carnival, and he is part of the pageant. Cindy and Hanne join him for the pageant, dressing themselves in their own goth clothes. When Amy enters a mirror maze, Taylor sneaks up behind her, scaring her. He puts his arm around her and guides her through the maze, knowing exactly where to go. He leads her straight to where Berg is waiting, ultimately betraying The Clan. He explains that The Clan cast him off, made fun of him, and called him weak, whereas Berg was loyal and kind to him. Berg orders him to bring Amy to the others, revealing that he has captured everyone else. Taylor carries Amy and throws her into the back of the van, where everyone else is. Cindy angrily asks how Taylor could do this. Taylor excitedly spits everywhere and shows his ring finger, which has a wedding ring made of wet lunch meat and cream cheese. He explains that he and Berg are married, exclaiming how it's lovely. Suddenly, Marie slides out of his throat and into the back of the van. When the van crashes, Taylor is nowhere to be seen. When The Clan forms a battle party to attack the Berg Brothers, Taylor notices this and runs ahead to warn them of The Clan's arrival. He is part of the battle, fighting on the side of the Berg Brothers. When Cindy and Berg face off, Taylor jumps in front of Cindy just as Berg shoots at her, hitting him instead. He falls to the ground at her feet, bleeding from his wound. He weakly apologizes for betraying them, and admits he had to make things right. He asks if they will forgive him, then tells Cindy to spread her wings and fly high, before dying. ''Find Me or Blind Me'' Taylor appears after being summoned by Eric, Jacob, Nick, Anne, Cindy, and Amy. He tells them that he is now in StarClan, along with Hanne and Russel. He explains that he has come to give them a prophecy. Taylor tells them "jealousy will come, the cats will devise, the Clans will be done, wisdom will rise". ''Nobody is satisfied with this, and he is chased away, much to his dismay. A Cult of Loger Arc ''One Last Lonely Girl Taylor's drone once again appears, ridden by Kyle, and scoops up Milky after he is shot by Rach. Cindy jumps after him and climbs onto the drone. Jonathan tries to follow, but falls off after Rach grabs him and Taylor's drone turns onto vibrate mode. Later, when Jonathan and Cindy are using the baby maker to have a child, they agree that it cannot resemble Taylor. Soft Backlash When Jacob is killed, Taylor is among the spirits who welcome him to StarClan. Bug Hipz Smol Whipz Arc Bug Hipz Smol Whipz When The Clan visits StarClan, Taylor is among the dead who greet them. He explains that Aref is not among them, but that he went to the Dark Forest, along with the likes of Rach and Janelle. He speaks with Cindy and Eric when the group disperses. When Jonathan mentions playing hockey, Taylor gives him a mini-stick and a ball. When Cindy is unwilling to speak to any Dark Forest members in order to revive Isla Rose and Jackelyn, Taylor steps forward and promises her he will watch over them. He promises to take care of them and walks away with them in his arms. When Nick is in Pookie's room, he notices numerous heads of dead Clan members mounted on the wall, including Taylor's. Later, when Jonathan proposes to Cindy, he pulls out Taylor's cream cheese meat ring from Berg, and his skin melts away to reveal Taylor's ghost. Free the Flea Taylor is mentioned when Cindy is comforting Reef, as she tells him she has people she misses too, including Taylor. When Amy runs into Humphrey, she exclaims that he was Berg's imaginary butler made up by Taylor. ''My Kink is Auschwitz'' Taylor's voice is heard when he speaks to The Clan from StarClan, which confuses Grid. After Cindy dies, he is among the dead who come down from StarClan to welcome her to their ranks. Trivia * It is unknown if the drone is truly his body, as even when he is alive, the drone can be seen. ** However when he is dead, the scroll provided by the drone is signed by him. * His marriage to Berg was not a true marriage. Quotes Category:Good Characters Category:StarClan Residents Category:Characters